


Falling Leaves

by starmeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: i love autumn, i love finding meanings in seasons, i love metaphors dont touch m e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama Tobio realizes something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

"Kageyama, look! Look! The leaves are starting to fall!" Hinata exclaimed, his hair as vibrant as the orange as the leaves fluttering to the ground. With each step he and Kageyama took, the crunch of dried up leaves resounded through the air that smelled of oak and ash, filling their noses as they breathed.

A particularly large tree caught Hinata’s eye, hues of red, yellow departing their swaying branches with a crackling sound, drifting away with the wind or steadily meeting the land beneath them. Hinata’s eyes went wide at the sight before him, moving toward the tree subconsciously. Kageyama rolled his eyes. The simplest of things amazed this blockhead, he couldn’t understand how. He walked toward Hinata, wondering why he enjoyed this season so much- everything was dying. Either he was extremely morbid, or Hinata’s in it for the leaf piles.

Could it have meant anything, though?

Autumn; it was a season of change, a season to begin everything anew in a few months. To Hinata, the leaves were bright and alive, their colours invigorating- he almost felt like he had enough energy to play two back-to-back matches. To Kageyama, it was just the season before snow would start falling. The leaves did ~~not~~ remind him of Hinata’s hair, their colours did ~~not~~ make him think of Hinata’s energetic personality, the chill air ~~not~~ making him think of how being around Hinata was like a big slap in the face, not allowing you to sleep.

He did not think about how if it weren’t for Hinata, Kageyama would have never been able to change, never been able to be a colour as vibrant as the hair on his head.

"Oi, Kageyama! Are you ignoring me?" He flicked Kageyama’s forehead, grabbing his attention. "There’s a leaf on your head."

He raised an eyebrow, and grabbed the leaf that fell on his head, cracking a bit in his palm. It was brown, there were holes, it almost crumbled away in his hand as he held it. Kageyama grimaced at the leaf, letting it go to join the other fallen leaves.

"The colours are so pretty, aren’t they?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata, whose eyes were glued to the tree in front of them, shining in the sunlight. Something tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked back at the tree. It looked more vivid up close; he was able to see little details more clearly.

"Yeah, they are."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a meme and i really liked it and here it is


End file.
